Imagers for imaging radiation are usually designed to detect short wavelength or long wavelength radiation. In cases where the same imager is used for both wavelengths, separate detectors may be utilized to detect the different bands of radiation. The use of separate detectors can lead to difficulties in registering images from the different detectors with each other.